Dates arugments friend ship and trust
by Music of the wind
Summary: This is something a little different it's a 12 shot song fic using the songs from Avril's first two albums. Zoey asks Chase to prom. Everything is perfect until Chase gets hurt. To ease his pain Zoey says she loves him.Can they manage to make it work?
1. these words I'll never say

These words I'll never say

_**These words I'll never say**_

_I'm tugging at my hair. I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet. My cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head._

Zoey was standing in front of Chase. She wanted to ask him to go to prom with her. She couldn't find the right words. She was standing in front of him pulling at her tee-shirt and tugging at her hair.

Chase said "Zoey I'm going to be late for class. If you have something to ask me just say it. I just got back to PCA. I don't want to spend an evening in detention my first night back. Wait Zoe why don't we just talk later. What ever you have to ask me must really be making you nervous."

Zoey stared at her feet. She hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt. She was trying to keep her cool but she knew it showed. She searched for the words to tell him that it was ok with her but she could only nod her head.

_I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect because I know you're worth it. If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you away. Be with you every night. Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see I'd say I want to see go down one knee. Marry me today yes I'm whishing my life away with these things I'll never say._

After dinner that night Chase came to Zoey's dorm. Quinn and Lola were asleep because it was the middle of the night. Zoey didn't care though she opened the door after pulling on her bathrobe.

Chase said "Zoey why don't we go on the roof so we can talk privately. I know you have a question for me but I have a question for you also."

Zoey shook her head after locking the door and grabbing her key. When they got outside and had climbed the roof of the boys' dorm Chase took Zoey's hand. Zoey sat down and gave his hand a squeeze.

Zoey said "Chase I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me. It's cool if you don't I'm sure I could just go with Fire Wire."

Chase said "Zoe why wouldn't I want to go to prom with you? I – that is you're the nicest girl at PCA. I'll pick you up at seven and afterwards you'll spend the night in my dorm. Is that alright with you Zoe?"

Zoey said "yes Chase that's perfect! I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

Zoey climbed into her bed she was just about to lay down when she heard a girl scream "I believe this is a single bed!"

Zoey turned on her light and saw Dana in her bed. She hugged her friend and told her "I'm sorry I almost squished you but I'm really tired and I have a date with Chase."

Dana said "the Chase Matthews the one who wrote the play so he could kiss you Matthews. I leave for two semesters and then he asks you out."

Zoey said "I asked him out so I need to get some sleep."

Dana climbed out of the single bed and said "I'll sleep on the floor you need the bed."

Zoey turned out the lights and went to sleep. In the morning she found Chase sleeping outside her door. She shook him and said "did you sleep here all night? Did Logan and Michael lock you out?"

Chase tried to stand up and said "ouch my back! I don't think I can go to the dance tonight. I'm sorry Zoe you must think I'm the worst."

Zoey said "here lean on me let's go to the lounge. I'll get us some coffee and I'll rub your back."

_It doesn't do me any good it's a waste of time. What is it to you what on my mind? If it's not coming out we're not going any where. So why can't I just tell you that I care? What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away. I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say._

Zoey sat with Chase's head in her lap. Chase had fallen off the roof after Zoey had gone back to her dorm. The nurse told her that he needed to stay off his feet for the rest of the day.

Zoey tried not to show her disappointment but Chase could tell she was upset and it made him feel worse. Zoey tried to smile when she asked "Chase do you want anything?"

Chase said "yeah I want you to stay right here beside me. I also want you to stop hiding how you feel about missing the dance."

Zoey said "I'll go get you some ice and a heating pad. I'll be right back don't move Chase."

As soon as Zoey was out of Chase's sight and earshot she let the tears fall down her cheeks. She was going to tell Chase she loved him at prom when they played his favorite song. Now that was ruined and Chase would never know how she felt.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and got the heating pad and ice pack. Then she ran back over to Chase. Chase moaned but didn't open his eyes when she asked him to shift his position. Zoey supported his back while he moved his legs. Then she plugged the heating pad in and put it under his shirt.

The heat eased Chase's pain enough for him to open his eyes. He smiled at her and said "Zoe thanks for giving up prom night to take care of me. Last night I was trying to say something. I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way. Now that you're sitting here putting a heating pad on my back and missing your prom I know that you do feel the same. Zoey I love you so much."

Zoey didn't know what to say. This was so unexpected but it was also very wonderful. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She stuttered "Chase – I don't know what to say – this is wonderful. I think I could love you too."

Chase smiled and tried to hug her. Zoey remembered his back and told him to lie down. Then she realized it didn't matter if there were other things she couldn't say to him. The only thing that mattered was the fact that he knew she cared about him.

Chase said "Zoey do you still want to follow the other part of tonight's plan. Just because I can't dance doesn't mean you and I can't spend the night in my dorm room."

Zoey said "Chase we'll follow the plan we'll just sleep in my room so you don't have to climb stairs."

Chase sighed and said "Zoey my back is getting too hot could you switch to the ice."

Zoey switched to the ice pack and told him to go to sleep. Chase closed his eyes and went to sleep. When he did wake up again he was in Zoey's dorm room.

Zoey was in her night gown and she threw Chase a pair of shorts to sleep in. Chase went into the bathroom to change


	2. Don't tell me

Don't tell me

_**Don't tell me**_

_You held my hand and walked me home. I know but you gave me that kiss. It was something like this that made me go oh, oh. You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears. Why did you have to go? Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love guys are so hard to trust._

When Chase saw Zoey in her nightgown he automatically decided that he wanted to do more than just sleep in the same room. With a large amount of effort he crawled on to Zoey's bed. Zoey looked confused but climbed up anyway.

Then she realized what Chase was doing. Tears filled her eyes Chase was her best friend. She never thought that her best guy friend would try to force her to have sex. Chase had walked her back to her dorm after each date. The first time Chase kissed her she felt fireworks.

She thought that even though Chase was a guy she could trust him. Chase had taken up so much of her love. She thought that it would be enough for him. Chase saw the tears in her eyes and said "Zoe I thought you loved me. What happened?"

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl the one who throws it all away? Did you think I was going to give it up to you this time? Did you think it was something I was going to do and cry? Don't try to tell me what to do. Don't try to tell me what to say. You're better off that way._

Zoey snapped "I'm not sleeping with you! Chase a long time ago I told you I not the type of girl to throw everything away."

Chase said "when you said you loved me I thought that implied favors. I love you Zoe you are the most beautiful girl on campus. Can we start this over? I'm willing to wait all night."

Zoey yelled "you are better off not telling me what to say or do! I make my own choices and you just better hope I do choose to leave Chase!"

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck will get you in my pants. I'll have to kick you and make you never forget. I'm going to ask you to stop. I thought I liked you a lot but I'm really upset. Get out of my head get off of my bed._

Chase had his arm around Zoey's neck. He was trying to be charming but Zoey wasn't giving in. She just kept telling him to stop. Tears fell down Zoey's cheeks she thought she liked Chase a lot but now she was very upset.

She finally yelled at Chase "get off of my bed! I just want to forget this ever happened!"

Chase got up and said "alright Zoe if this is how you want to end this."

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't mess me up I've done no wrong. Any thoughts of you and me have gone away._

Zoey broke it off with Chase the next day. He tried to guilt her into dating him again. One night he left three messages on her Tec- mate saying he needed her.

Chase asked Dana, Lola, and Quinn why she wasn't speaking to him. Dana and Lola turned their backs to him. Quinn put her arm him and told him that Zoey had a new boyfriend.

Chase felt his heart stop. He needed to hear that from Zoey before he would believe it. He made himself swear to Quinn that if Zoey did have a boyfriend he would leave her alone.

Quinn warned him that Zoey was trying to forget everything about him. Chase felt pain in his chest. He knew that Quinn was only trying to protect him. However the knowledge that she didn't even want to be friends broke his heart.

He found Zoey in the lounge but she was not alone. Zoey was standing next to James laughing. Chase stopped breathing for a few seconds and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Zoey saw him but she didn't say a word. James shot him a glare and put a protective arm around Zoey.

Zoey said "James I need to tell him something. It wasn't fair the way I ended things. Let me talk to him alone for a minute."

James let go of her arm and reluctantly went to get something for lunch. After he left Zoey said "Chase I'm sorry I left you just pushed a little too hard. James is different he is kind and doesn't ask for favors."

Chase said "Zoey I get it you're better off with out me. Hear me out though what if I promised that what happened a week ago would never happen again."

_Don't try to tell me what to do. Don't try to tell me what to say. You're better off that way. I'm better off alone any way._

Zoey was silent for a long time. Chase stood there waiting for an answer. It should have been a simple question. Zoey finally said "Chase stop telling me what to say. I've had enough of you telling me what to do. If you would stop you would be much better off. Goodbye Chase I hope you find what you are looking for."

Chase said "what about James is he your new boyfriend? If he is he's very lucky to have you. I hope he doesn't screw things up like I did. If he hurts you let me know and I'll take care of him."

Zoey sighed and said "James is not my boyfriend. After what happened between us I just wasn't ready to date again. I needed some time to think and what I realized is that I'm better off alone. James and I are just friends and we won't be more than that for a long time. I'm sorry if you thought James was my boyfriend. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for breaking it off so harshly. I still want to be friends but for right now just give me some space."

Chase asked "how will I know that you want to talk? Are you going to text me or call me? Or is this one of those you'll just let me know in your own way moments?"

Zoey said "you hit the nail on the head with the last one. I'll let you know when I'm ready."


	3. How does it feel

How does it feel

_**How does it feel?**_

_I'm not afraid of anything I just need to know that I can breathe. I don't need much of anything but suddenly I am small and the world is big. All around me is fast moving surrounded by so many things._

Zoey sighed it had been a long time since she had talked to Chase. She remembered a simpler time in her life she and the girls had been playing confess or stress. She had been asked what she was afraid of.

At the time Zoey said she wasn't afraid of anything. She hadn't been telling the truth she was afraid of losing her friends. Chase had protected her from that fear.

She felt safe knowing that he was beside her.

Now Zoey had to face the fear of losing people close to her on her own. Everything moved too fast and she felt small. She almost felt like she was new to PCA. When she first arrived Chase walked her to her dorm and told her where things were.

Zoey thought back to the end of her third week. **Chase was walking her back to the lounge after her last class. Zoey smiled at him and said "what will I ever do without you? I've really enjoyed hanging around with you these past few weeks."**

**Chase said "I'm glad that you've enjoyed my company Zoey. You won't have to wonder what it'll be like without me because I'm not going anywhere."**

**Zoey said "thank you Chase you're not like other guys. I like that it makes me feel safe." (End of flash back)**

Tears rolled down Zoey's cheeks. She just needed a moment to breathe. Chase had told her that she wasn't like other girls. She knew that it was true but there was so much around her that she was afraid of getting lost. She was afraid to take the first step out into the big world.

_How does it feel to be different from me? Are we the same how does it feel? I am young and I am free. I get tired and I get weak. I get lost and I can't sleep._

Zoey sat next to Quinn in the girls' lounge. Tears flowed down her cheeks when Quinn tried to make her talk about Chase. She knew Quinn was right but she didn't want to face the truth right away.

Quinn spoke gently "Zoey you are young and free you're just tired right now. If you would just take sometime to find yourself and get some sleep you'd be strong. I know Chase hurt you and you had every right to walk away but give him another chance. You guys are best friends and if you take some time to think you'll realize that you can't live without him."

Zoey sighed and said "Quinn I need to know I can trust him. After what happened a month ago I don't think I can. I love him but I'm scared. I'm scared of what might happen if I let him know how I feel."

_Would you come pat my head? Would you cry with me? I am small and the world is big but I'm not afraid of anything._

Chase sat next to Michael trying to convince him that he was not afraid. Michael wanted Chase to admit that he was afraid of losing Zoey. Chase was just about to tell Michael to shut up when he heard someone crying.

Chase walked over to a place of campus that he hadn't been to in a long time. He saw Zoey sitting on the steps of the fountain crying. He waited for her to notice him then he sat down and stroked her hair.

He felt tears in his own eyes as he comforted her. Zoey hugged Chase for the first time in a month. For once it didn't matter to Zoey how big the world was. She was just happy to be in his arms again.

After Zoey had stopped crying Chase asked "was this your way of telling me we're friends again? You know I hate seeing you cry. I do love you Zoey but I promise that I won't push for anything ever again."

Zoey said "Chase I'm sorry I just think we need to be friends for right now. I'm still going to need learn to trust you again."

Chase said "I'm ok with that. I will do anything to regain your trust. I don't care how long it takes to earn it back. Or what I'd have to do."

Zoey laughed and said "you could start by not begging anymore. All you have to do to earn my trust is be yourself. I love you so much Chase. That's why I couldn't stand to be around you. You changed and I had to face my fears on my own."

Chase smiled at her and said "let's go get some lunch. The rest of the gang missed us when we were fighting. I missed you to that is why I stayed by myself most of the time. I was trying to avoid thinking about what you and I used to do together."

When Quinn saw Chase and Zoey together she ran and hugged them both. Tears of happiness formed in her eyes. A smile was on her face and her cheeks were a bright pink.

Zoey said "Quinn I know you missed us but we've been right on campus. Chase and I now realize that you and everyone else were right. We were so busy fighting that we forgot about our friendship."

Chase laughed and said "Quinn if it wasn't for you we would all be blind. Thank you for lending me your eyes. You saw the truth and never picked a side."

Then Lola and Dana came over and hugged Chase. Lola sobbed "I'm sorry Chase I was cruel and selfish. I missed you and I hope you can forgive me."

Dana said "I should never have picked sides. Sure you became a pig once but I shouldn't have held that against you."

Chase smiled it meant a lot to him that his friends were admitting they were wrong. He had also learned a lesson. He had learned that if he made a mistake he needed to admit he was wrong then and there and stop it.


End file.
